


I Wanna Fall In Love

by gh0ulfriend



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fairies, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, First Kiss, I think?, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Prom, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sleepovers, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Trick or Treating, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: A bunch of oneshots/ficlets of my self insert/kyle!! There'll be stuff like SoT AU, Kyle and my self insert when they were younger, them in high school, and all sorts of stuff!!also since some of these will be first person, this might count as a reader insert? So I guess I'll take requests (specifically for Kyle/reader)!! Just comment ~ !





	1. Info!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will just be some info about K.J and him and Kyle!!!

\- K.J is a nickname, his name is Kenny, the others gave him this nickname to avoid confusion

\- he moved to South Park when he was 9, he's Kyle's neighbor

\- at 9, kj is 5'1, at 16/17 he's 5'6

\- He's younger than Kyle, his birthday is August 22nd

\- when he first moved, kj and kyle met in school and found out they were neighbors when they went home

\- kj doesn't always realize someone's flirting with him

\- kj is brunette, but dyes his hair blond

\- kj has freckles

\- one time kj and kenny swapped clothes to try and make the others think they were each other

\- Kyle and kj both have crushes on each other, but don't realize it

\- Stan, kenny, and a lot of others also know about the crushes (except cartman, he's Dumbas)

-at 10, Kyle is 5'3, at 17 he's 6'1

\- Kyle comes over to help kj with homework, usually math

\- kj falls asleep on kyle when he's helping with homework

\- when playing Stick of truth (or in the SoT AU) kj is a fairy thief

\- Kyle and kj have a very...bro? Type relationship, not brotherly but "bro you're so cute rn.." "Bro.." Or that one tweet thats like "bro bro just give me a good night kiss. Bro. Just a little kissy. Br-"

\- Kyle and kj's ship name is brofriends

More will probably be added !!!


	2. First Time Confessions - KJ and Kenny (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KJ tells kenny how much he likes kyle, it's hard keeping these feelings in for so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AU! Normal stuff! Probably around...kj is 12 maybe? And kenny/the others are 13!

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

The taller blonde looked at the shorter boy curiously, he never acts like this usually, at least in the past 4 years they've been friends.

"I-I have something important I have to tell you, I've been holding it in for awhile.."

Kenny looked down at KJ, getting increasingly more curious about what the younger boy was going to tell him

"What? Is this a love confession or something?" He let out a small chuckle, and took a sip from his water,

"S-s...sort of, I-" the shorter blonde was interuptted by the taller boy, choking on his drink.

"Kenny?! Are you ok-"

"W-WH-WHAT?!" Kenny struggled to say, hitting his chest to try and ease the problem,

"A-an actual  _love_ confession, dude?!" KJ's face started getting red from embarrassment, starting to regret telling Kenny, though he'd rather this than anything Cartman would have to say.

"Not for you! I-I just need to get these feelings out! I-I've had them for awhile and it's a pain having no one to talk t-to! Don't make me regret this, Kenny!" KJ glared up at the taller boy, not coming off as that threatening due to his small size.

"Yeah yeah ok, well? Who is it? Who's  _stolen_ your heart, little dude?" Kenny asked, leaning back against the wall, KJ sighed, hearing the nickname,

"I-it's.." He looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed, "K-Kyle.." Putting his hands to his face, covering it " _God!_ I regret this already, I shouldn't have to-"

"Yeah, I already guessed"

"...What?"

The taller boy let out a laugh, seeing the confusion on KJ's face, as he moved his hands, letting Kenny get a good look at his red face, did he really get all this flustered just by telling him he liked someone else?

"Yeah, you two have always been close, it's no surprise, remember when Kyle used to use any excuse to hold your hand?" 

"..he still does" Kenny let out a loud laugh, holding his stomach, he looked down at KJ,

"Dude! You guys are  _so_ fucking gay! How are you not dating yet?! He totally likes you too, y'know." Kenny took another drink from his water, enjoying the confused faces KJ was making.

"W-what? He does not! A-and  _we_ aren't gay! I am! Sh-shut up! I shouldn't have told you this!" KJ covered his face again, groaning into his hands, Kenny always liked making fun of him, this wasn't anything new.

"Come on, a guy like you? I'd be fucking surprised if Kyle wasn't into you! He  _does_ have a thing for blonds, after all."

"What- how do you even  _know_ that?!" KJ asked, snapping his head up to look at Kenny,

"I have my ways, little dude, anyways, come on! Our next class is about to start, stop bein gay for a second" Kenny said, grabbing KJ's hand and pulling him along to class.

" _You're both so oblivious..._ " Kenny whispered to himself, if they didn't confess to each other soon,  _this_ would be one of the things that killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: they dont confess till they're like 16 and 17


End file.
